


You put the cracks into my moral code

by Littleamethystc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleamethystc/pseuds/Littleamethystc
Summary: Catra is one of the most important members of a mafia clan called The horde. Agent Glimmer and Agent Bow have to take care of her before the horde gets too strong. They infiltrate in Catra's night club and study her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.What they don't know is that the lady that keeps her company also acts as her bodyguard.





	You put the cracks into my moral code

_“The moon seems to be bigger than usual”_ , Bow said looking eyes wide opened to the dark night sky.

_“Concentrate, Bow!”,_ Glimmer said with  a slightly frown in his direction. “ _We are here to take out one of the most dangerous criminals of Etheria!”_ Her harsh tone soften. “ _Look, just.. try to lay low”._ Glimmer let her hands fall softly to her sides as she approach the door. “ _We don’t need to drag anymore attention to us than we already have”._ She turned her head just enough so Bow could see her eyebrows slowly raising and put her hand on the door handle ready to open it. She was waiting for him to confirm.

_“I know ,Glimmer.. I’m sorry”._ He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them,his  facial expression changed from that cheerful loving face to a way more serious one. He then quickly nodded to Glimmer and she pressed the handle.

A whole new world opened in front of them, building from apparently nothing. The noise was loud, **very loud** , so much that even a deaf person could hear it. And the smell was horrible. Grey smoke all around, filling their lungs. Bow felt a sharp pain as the smoke got to his eyes and could feel the tears forming. Glimmer gave him quick nudge and Bow turned his attention to her.

_“Don’t let yourself cry, Bow. Not here”_ , she whispered to him, tho it wasn’t really necessary given the environment they were in. It wasn’t like anyone could hear them anyway, but Glimmer wasn’t gonna let her guard down even a moment. They were in enemy territory, **_horde_** territory.

Bow nodded and kept walking after Glimmer trough the dense groups of people in the club. Most of them were just normal citizens, out in a Saturday night ready to party. But there were also others, hidden among then, watching them, waiting for anything remotely suspicious, ready to jump and attack. Glimmer was well aware of that and wasn’t going to give then the slightest clue of their intentions.

They went through the over energetic public until they saw her. The horde’s second in command, one of the most dangerous dealers in the city and the owner of the club they were currently in, _Catra_ . She was sitting right there in the corner of the club, in her dark and quiet corner , well as quiet as it can get with music exploding all around you. She was sitting on a dark blood sofa, almost the same color as her semi buttoned shirt. Catra had a cigarette in her right hand, adding to the smoke already existent in the room. In the other hand, a glass of wine. In her lap was a young blonde woman with a split tight black dress. Glimmer could only see her naked back as her face was drowned into Catra’s neck, giving her soft kisses. Catra stretch out trying to put the glass on the little table next to her sofa, but didn’t quite have the needed length for it, so as soon as she let the glass of her hand it spilled all over the fuzzy dark rug she had on the floor. It was a total mess, and the carpet completely destroyed by the spilled wine. She didn’t seem to care tho. Of course she didn’t, that was her club after all. No one was gonna reproach her anything.

_"Careful.."_ said the blonde woman with a soft teasing voice as she took a break from kissing."  _You don’t want to ruin your FAVORITE carpet, do you, Catra ?"_  a light a smirk showing on her face.

Catra noded to one of her “employees” and they immediately took care of it.

_"Ha ! I hated that rug anyways. I only kept it because Shadow Weaver used to love it!"_ Catra grinned heavily. " _Remember her face when I decided to keep it? The pain, the hatred! It was almost worth it keeping that horrible thing here.. "_ she said as she got lost in her own thoughts while the woman resumed her occupation.

Glimmer and Bow watched the entire scene while sitting to a table well positioned next to Catra. Close enough to hear and see what was going on, but not close enough to be considered suspicious.

_"Should we try and arrest her now? "_  Bow silently asked Glimmer. His eyes focused, his voice calm, steady.

_"Not yet. We can’t risk the others jumping in to help her. We need to get her as alone as possible. Until then.."_ she glanced in Catra’s direction, " _we wait"._ Bow noded with a slight frown, determination clear in his eyes.

Bow offered to get them some drinks while Glimmer was keeping an eye on Catra and her crew. On the sofa, next to her was a buff tall woman with white short hair. She was constantly smiling to Catra, babbling against Catra’s obvious wishes.  It was clear Catra wasn’t in the mood of talking. Yet, there was no sign of her trying to stop the white haired woman, which she could if she wanted. That had to be Scorpia then. Her right hand.

Glimmer had studied for years the horde’s way of acting, the relationships inside of it, looking for weak points. As until a few months ago, Catra was a no one in the horde, an unimportant piece of the game, someone unworthy of even informing about. But it changed when Catra started ascending in the ranks to the point of being Hordak’s right hand. After she got rid of Shadow Weaver, the previous second in command, and took everything from her, including this club and apparently the now-destroyed rug, she gained more and more power and people on her side. The horde was now more dangerous than ever and it was all because of her. She had to be stopped before things got out of hand. And that’s why Glimmer and Bow were there.  Chief Angella was against this mission, but Glimmer insisted that if anyone was to take that risk, it was gonna be her, and Bow came along as he wasn’t going to let his best friend go alone on enemy territory.

Bow came back with 2 glasses of bear. He handed her one of them and Glimmer took it. They were now sitting and waiting for the right moment.

Scorpia kept talking even if Catra didn’t seem to be listening anymore. She was too busy playing with the blonde’s hair.

“ _..and then I told him < hey man! If you wanna take me down so much, why don’t you try and at least learn some moves!>  like come on! Is it that hard to coordinate your moves? I swear they are so  much more tiring than a normal fight. And they don’t even wanna listen when I try to give them some tips! I mean, okey you don’t want to hear from me, but you could at least look up a tutorion on the internet! Is not that hard to learn to play that game! And then is my fault they die and lose their items! Like can you imagine?! “ _ Scorpia threw her arms in the air,  way  more dramatic than neccesar.

“ _Yeah.. that sucks dude..”_ said Catra half listening. _“Hey!”_ she turned her attention to her severe reptilian guard. _“ Make yourself useful and get us some more drinks okey?”_ her tone was harsh and uninterested. The reptilian left to the bar.

As soon as he left, a young girl wearing an overall approached Catra and. She had a friendly smile, clearly happy to she the women. Judging after her incredibly long purple hair that she used to walk and carry some sort of  computer, she must be Entrapta, Catra’s other close partner. A real genius, always providing the horde with the best technology. She had so much potential, that the police sadly failed to see when she applied for a job in the agency. But the horde saw all that potential, or better said Catra saw the potential and took her in. The agency realized the mistake they did too late, when Catra started fastly ascending the ranks.

She stopped in front of the sofa turning her attention to  every woman as she saluted them.

“ _Catra, Scorpia, Adora._ “ she said as he sat down .

“ _Entrapta !  hi! I was just telling Catra and Adora about the other night at the game arcade! Wanna join?”_ Scorpia said as she moved next to Entrapta to hug her, bright smile on her lips.

“ _I’d love to but I am busy. I just came to see how things are going down here.”_

_“ Hey, Trapta!”_ Catra spoke. “ _What do have there? Another one of your projects?”_  she nodded to the box Entrapta was caring.  Her hand was gently caressing Adora’s back sending shivers all over the girl’s body.

_“ Yeah! I got this idea, and is gonna be BIG! You have to come to my lab later to see! “_  

Catra gave a promising smile to Entrapta, surely going to visit the girl later in the night.

The reptilian got back with their drinks, making sure to bring an additional one for Entrapta.

“ _Thanks, but I don’t drink right now. I think better without alcohol in my body.”_ Said Entrapta as she refused the glass. “ _I gotta go back to work now, lots of things to do if we want to keep up our adventaje_ ”.  She got up and proceeded to leave.

“ _OH! Entrapta wait, I’m coming with you!”_ said Scorpia standing up. “ _I think a break from the smoke would be good for my lungs. Enjoys yourselfs ,guys!”_ she waved energetic to Catra and Adora as she followed after Entrapta to the back door of the club.

Glimmer got closer to Bow so he would hear her whispers.

“ _If only the guard would leave..”_

_“How about the other woman.. Adora was her name?”_

_“I don’t think we have to worry about her,  she’s just Catra’s playtoy for tonight anyway.”_

_“Right”_ Bow waited a little before speaking again. _“What do you think Entrapta is working on?”_  he raised an eyebrow.

_“Whatever it is, is not good news for us. But we’ll have to take care of that later. Our only focus for tonight is Catra. “_ she gave him a serious look befre turning her attention back the the woman.   

Catra was now alone with Adora, of course if you don’t count the guard or the other people in the club. But either way, Adora had all her attention now and was planning on getting advantage of that. She took Catra’s jaw and turned her face to her forcing Catra to make eye contact. She then stuck her forehead to Catra’s and  caressed her lips with the tip of her fingers. And then Catra  pulled her closer, letting Adora kiss her deeply. Adora moved her hand down to Catra’s neck, feeling all the  hickeys she left there. She gave a proud smile as she moved her hand even deeper trough Catra’s body, feeling every inch of her former boss. She started to softly make circles on Catra’s abdomen.

Catra had her arm around Adora keeping her close on her lap. She sighed in pleasure letting her head fall back on the sofa as Adora played her mesmerizing game on her. Her cigarette was long gone, fallen on the floor and collected by one of her people.  Catra raised her hand to Adora’s thigh and slowly moved it down her leg .

Adora’s hand stopped just in between Catra’s breasts, on her bare skin. Her other hand in Catra’s hair. She scratched the base of her left ear, resulting in Catra moaning and giving in to Adora’s touch. Adora knew just where Catra’s weak points were, just where to position her hands to make Catra lose control.

Adora was almost on top of Catra , her face inches upper than Catra’s. she lowered her head just so there lips barely touched, deciding in the last moment to bite on Catra’s lower lip, resulting in another moan from Catra who immediately after pushed into Adora, closing the kiss. Adora was now sitting fully turned to Catra, her knees aroung Catra’s waist.

Catra let her hands explore all of Adora’s muscular back, roaming freely on her body. With one hand in Adora’s hair  pulling her claws carefully  into her scalp just enough that Adora would feel a slight ache but not so much that it would hurt her..too much. She then pulled her head back, revealing Adora’s vulnerable neck. Catra  lowered her head onto Adora, her lips moving through the girl’s neck. She kissed every inch of skin ultil she found one she liked and bit on it hard living a hickey. Adora groaned in Catra’s tough. Catra’s hands never stopped moving, getting on Adora’s thighs on each side of her body.

 Catra was ready to keep going when someone interrupted them. A tall woman approached Catra, waiting in front of the sofa and glancing over to the two girls.

“ _Catra.”_ the woman said as she proceed to sit on the chair in front of the little table.

She sighed in annoyance. She hated when she got interrupted in the middle of important stuff.

 Adora retook her initial position in Catra’s lap, her legs over Catra’s.

 Catra glanced over to Adora.

“ _Don’t stop.”_ she said, and the girl complied. She resumed her neck kissing, leaving hickeys of pleasure on Catra’s skin.

Catra’s attention turned back to the woman.

“ _Octavia..”_ she said with a frown, clearly already not enjoying the conversation. Her tone was monotone, empty, bored, indifferent. “ _What brings you here?”_

“ _Shadow Weaver is not happy with you Catra. She is giving you one more chance to give up and leave while you still can .. ”_ Octavia started serious and probably wanting to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

Glimmer could feel the tension between the two. She hit Bow with her leg under the table just enough to get his full attention.

“ _That is Octavia. This can’t be good.”_

_“I think this is important.”_ Bow said taking another swallow from his bear.

Catra bursted into laughter, startling Adora . She spoke as soon as she got herself back togheter.

“ _Weaver? Do you really think that I would get scared of her little threat?”_ she kept laughing. “ _I am well aware of what Weaver can and can’t do  right now, and let me tell you, intimidating me is not one of them!”_ she gave Octavia a superiority look, a smirk growing on her lips.

“ _She thinks you underestimate her capabilities..”_ Octavia tried to continue but was cut short by Catra.

“ _NO! She underestimates me! She always did, and that is why she is now where she is! She deserves it.”_  Catra’s angry face soften when she turned to face Adora. Her bright ocean blue eyes calmed her instantly.

“ _Don’t you think is a little unprofessional to do this kind of things while on duty_?” Octavia said looking now at Adora who kept going with the kisses.

“ _I quite like mixing business and pleasure, actually. But now let’s get back to the important stuff. Where is that money you own me? I assume that if you are brave enough to show your face here, you must have them, don’t you?”_

Glimmer and Bow were eyes and ears, noting in their minds every little detail what was given by their conversation. The fact that Catra and Shadow Weaver didn’t get along wasn’t any news. In fact most of the mafia members were more forced to cooperate because of fear rather than friendship.

“ _Bow , this could actually be good for us_ ” Glimmer said thoughtful.

“ _What do mean?_ ” Bow waited for her explanation.

” _Think about it. If Shadow Weaver gets rid of Catra for us, that leaves us to only manage her! With Catra gone, we could convince Entrapta to join us. She would probably be more than happy to revenge her fallen friend, and maybe even Scorpia !”_  How Catra managed to make friends with them was still a mystery to Glimmer, but she would not hold back benefiting from it if she could. “ _With Entrapta gone, the horde won’t be able to advance so fast, and with her on our side we will surely catch them from behind”._

_“That is a good point, but we have no idea if thinks would work out that well. After all we are also trying to kill them, I don’t know if they would decide to help us after that.”_

“Is worth a try” Glimmer said as she turned her attention back to Catra.

It seemed she didn’t want to keep the conversation going and decided to go to the bathroom. And of course she took Adora with her. Octavia waited a little and then decided to follow, her hand in the back of her jacket. As Catra and Adora got in the bathroom, Octavia proceeded to open the door after her, and Glimmer could just spot the gun she has getting out.

Glimmer jumped up and run after them to the bathroom leaving Bow clueless and shoked. As she was closed she heard a gun shoot, barely noticeable if you weren’t next to the door. Then some powerful sounds, probably fighting. When she opened the door she saw Octavia on the floor, gun to her head, and Adora on top of her, keeping her unable to move. Adora’s muscles were visibly flexed, her face completely changed from before. There were no more soft and teasing eyes, but instead clear focused eyes with a powerful frown.  

Glimmer quickly hide after one of the bathroom cabins.

Catra spoke, pleasure in her voice.

“ _Is funny, you know? Most people don’t realize my sweaty over here acts as my bodyguard too!”_

Adora waited in position, not letting even an inch of Octavia free.

Catra moved her glance to Adora, her smirk replaced by a serious look. She spoke, her voice low, hatred powerful in it.

“ _Finish her.”_

And Adora did just that.

After that the went back to their corner and sent someone to take care of the mess left behind.

Glimmer got out of there as soon as possible , making sure no one saw her. She got back to her table, obviously startled.

“ _Glimmer! What happened !?”_ Bow was worried for his friend.

Glimmer looked one more time to Catra’s corner, where she and Adora resumed their game. Then got up and Bow followed her to the exit.

“ _I think it will be harder to get rid of Catra than we initialy thought.”_

 ----------------------------------------------

[the post this is based on](http://kirbyhasapencil.tumblr.com/post/182286699936/au-where-catra-is-a-notorious-mob-boss-who-takes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic! I got inspired by @kirbyhasapencil 's post on tumblr. You should go follow them, they have amasing art!
> 
> I hope you like it. You can follow me on tumblr at @littleamethystcartblog . I usually post drwings, and right now i am working on a police au comic ( not related to this fic)
> 
> The title is from this song :Skylar Grey ft. Eminem - Kill for you
> 
> http://kirbyhasapencil.tumblr.com/post/182286699936/au-where-catra-is-a-notorious-mob-boss-who-takes


End file.
